Books are Fickle Things
by just.me.and.i
Summary: Zuko and Katara take a look through some old books to find one that analyzed how good diferent nations do it, and things get a bit hot!*lemon warning*
1. Chapter 1

Yo

Yo! Skull.Fang. here, and yes here is another totally hot lemon fic, so Enjoy!

The birds sung the flowers and trees danced in the wind. A babbling Brooke babbled, and a young female waterbender was lying on her back on her bed, bored to death. Bored, ever so bored, the walls were whispering to each other, gossiping about one thing or another. The window was keeping a lookout for danger, and her armoire was currently asleep, the small chair she had in her room was listening in on the walls. This was all happening around her, well at least around her imagination. She sighed, coming back to reality, looking at the silent walls, and the blind windows. Bored, ever so bored. She got up into a sitting position staring at her reflection in the mirror across from her bed, pretending that there was an opera going on in it's silvery surface, and she was apart of it. This offered only a second's worth of amusement. Bored, ever so bore… she didn't even have strength to finish the thought, instead she simply collapsed back onto her bed like a limp rag doll. Usually she would be in the courtyard talking to someone in the Gaang, but currently that was impossible. The Gaang had all decided to go to a nearby village to stock up on necessities; leaving her behind to "take a vacation" she huffed as she once again pulled herself up, _worst…vacation…ever…, _though she wasn't the only one in the gang that had been left behind. _He_ had to stay as well, since every single town had wanted posters all over the place with his face on them. In truth if she had actually gotten out of her room and talked to him she probably wouldn't be this bored, but sadly, Katara was stubborn even to herself. She looked at one of the walls before saying

"Shut up, I could talk to him if I wanted, but I don't so there." She then turned her head toward the opposite wall and crossed her arms, obviously offended at the poor wall, for whatever comment her imagination had dreamt of. Yes that's right; she was bored to such a height that she was even talking to walls. She then looked at the mirror.

"Well, if you really feel that way then I will leave this room" she said while getting up and sticking out her bottom lip as a sign of offense. She began heading for the door, but just as her fingertips were about to reach the handle, she turned back with her nose high in the air.

"Fine you armoire, if you really want to know where I am going, I will tell you, I am going to the library" she said before opening the door and slamming it on her way out. The air felt nice compared to the air inside her room. Especially when she was walking so fast in order to get to the pathetic little room Aang claimed was a library. The minuscule room contained only a few picture books and other books on bison, lemurs, and turtle-ducks. It also had a forlorn- looking stack of books that were all in random languages that nobody could understand. And now, back to Katara who is currently rounding the corner that led to the room of which I had just spoken of. Stepping through the shabby archway, she was surprised to find _him _sitting under the windowblowing dust of a ramshackle book. She froze without saying a word and simply gave him an icy glare, one of which he did not notice, in fact, he didn't notice her at all. Instead he opened the book skimmed through the pages before placing it on his left side where an ever growing collection of rejected books lay.

"Eh-hem" she cleared her throat loudly, demanding to be noticed and feared. He looked up startled, and when he saw her, he relaxed only a small bit.

"Oh, hello Katara, are you bored out of your mind too?" he asked innocently enough, with a sweet smile on his face. _He looks soooo cute when he smiles._ Yelled the betraying part of her mind that was forever christened "Katara's womanly needs" a.k.a. the part of Katara she wished she didn't have, for that part was the one and only part that led her to have uncontrollable crushes.

"No" she lied

"I am just looking for a room that doesn't have your disgusting smell in it" another harsh, cold, lie. In truth Zuko's smell was hardly detectable, but if you got close enough, you would smell a delicious manly mix of cinnamon and sandalwood, a combination that secretly drove her out of mind with want. If someone was to take that sent and make perfume out of it, she would sneak it under her pillow and smell it whenever she got the chance to. His smile fell and something else replaced the friendly and sweet look on his face, it was a look of tiredness, and it seemed like had had enough of her and her icy demeanor towards him. For he had stood up and taken three large steps in her direction before ending up so close to her that his scent wafted all around her, as if teasing her, and daring her to come closer in order to fully be in that delicious, cinnamon, heaven of his.

But she did no such a thing.

"Katara, I understand why you are so cold to me, and why you are so untrusting, in fact, I honestly believe you should be, but you know what, I have changed, and I swear over my uncle's grave that I have absolutely no intention of hurting you and your friends, instead I am fully willing to give up my own life, as long as you and everyone else walk away safely. But no matter what you still don't trust me" she looked away from him as he said all of this, not wanting to see how his eyes gave away his truthfulness, but he made her anyway by taking her chin into his hand and directing her face toward hers. So that she could see far, far into the golden depths of his eyes. _So damn hot, there cannot be a guy as handsome and drop-dead-gorgeous as he, come on Katara forgive him and make a move_ whispered that damn side of her. But the rest of her mind began betraying her as well as she found herself thinking, his lips are so enticing, his skin so pale and smooth- looking, he has such a unique and handsome face shape. But once again she was brought down to earth as Zuko resumed speaking

"Please Katara, I am pleading with you ,can't we just start over?" she wanted to yell no right into his face, yell all of the things he had done and yell that after all that, there is no 'reset", no starting over. But her lips and voice betrayed her and she replied with a simple" Yes". The smile on his face was unbelievably striking, it wasn't like the toothy- grins Aang always gave her, this was a much more sophisticated one. He didn't show any teeth, instead, both of the corners of his lips went up, one going farther, stretching his tempting lips into an incredibly stunning smile that lit up his face. He took a step back letting go of her chin. She lurched a small bit forward, trying to stay in that heavenly smell for as long as possible, without looking like some idiot. What surprised her most though, is the fact that Zuko was currently bowing in front of her, low so that his nose almost reached his knees. He did it in a very princely- manner, one leg a bit more out than the other, one arm bent on his back the other making a sweeping motion in front of him.

"So very nice to meet you Lady Katara" he said in a very elegant and sophisticated voice, and taking her hand as he came back up, his following action took her completely off guard. He lightly pressed his lips to the back of her hand. She gasped as his lips turned out to be even softer and fuller than they looked. She could feel her heart speed up and images of her capturing his lips with her own overflowed her mind. Bit she shook her head violently before he looked back at her in order to get the images out of her head.

"It is truly a pleasure" he said with a smile. Standing upright again smiling toward her. She stood there awkwardly for a second before clumsily curtsying and saying

'I-it is very nice to meet you too, lady-I, I mean Sir Zuko" blushing at the disturbing slip-up of tongue. She was surprised when instead of attacking her for calling him a girl, he laughed out loud, throwing his head back and actually laughing a deep laugh that came right from the guts as Toph liked to say.

"Lady?" he asked with a large smile on his face, and a few chuckles following.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"Its fine" he said with a wave of his hand.

"I'm just glad we finally broke the ice between us." Calming down, she gave a small smile back at him before asking if he found any good books, he looked behind him where the two offending piles of books lay and replied

"No, not yet, but you're welcome to join me.' And with that they both looked through the books, sitting side by side on the dusty floor. A few remarks passed in between them on the strangeness of the books until Katara stumbled on a particular one written in the simple lingo of their time.

"The Guide to The Elements" she read aloud. Zuko looked up from the picture book he was flipping through to the book she was holding.

"Sounds interesting' he said, placing the picture book in the pile of rejects before taking the book from her, and flipping through. He paused on one of the pages, and she watched his eyebrow climb up the contours of his forehead and disappear in his bangs.

"What is it "she said reaching for the book and snatching it away from him.

"Hey, wait no, give it back!"

"Oh come on, their can't be anything wrong in here, MONKS read this." But as soon as she read the title on the top of the page she balked"

"SEXUAL ANNAYSIS OF THE FOUR NATIONS" she almost yelled.

"Pfft, monks my ass, there is no way they would read this" he said snatching the book way from her.

"Wait no I want to read th-"She ended the sentence, with her hand flying to her mouth. Zuko simply looked at her before asking how old she was.

"Fifteen" she answered. He just shrugged and said Ok before placing the book in between them so they could both see it. She was amazed, if it was anyone else but Zuko they would have instantly labeled her a pervert, and forbidden her from reading the book at all. If it was Sokka, well, let's just say he would chain her to her bed and never see another male but himself ever again.

"You, you're fine with that, you don't think I'm a pervert?" she asked. He looked up at her a bit confused.

"No, it's perfectly normal for you to want to" he said before looking her strait in the eye, bringing his face close to hers and squinting, as if he was looking for something.

"Ah-ha" he said drawing away and pointing a finger at her, looking smug.

"You are a virgin!" He said mockingly.

"Oh like you aren't" she snapped back, crossing her arms and looking away with a pout on her face.

"Actually no. I'm not" He said, all she did was suspsiously turn her gaze on him, searching his face for any sign of untruthfulness. And she found none.

"I can't believe it" her jaw dropped, he was what, only seventeen!

But he just rolled his eyes,

"Do you want to read it or not?" he said a small bit annoyed at her innocence. She timidly nodded her head.

"Then read" he said gesturing to the open book. And so she did. The first word was 'Water' and underneath it was a paragraph that read:

Water

Water tribe women from both the south and the North are known for their exotic bodies, and even more exotic talents. No man can leave a bed with water tribe women in it, unsatisfied. But be careful for they are very fertile. Water tribesmen on the other hand-

She stopped reading there and instead skipped down to the next section that said:

Fire

Men from the Fire Nation are world-widely known to be crazy party animals, who love a good time, especially in bed. Very Passionate, thoughtful, and always fulfilling lovers, they are known for their incredible size (of the penis) and stamina that could go on all night. The women follow in the men's steps with nearly flawless bodies, and very capable hands –"

"Yeah right" she said Zuko looked up from the words to look at her and ask,

"Yeah right what?"

"Read the one on fire benders." In a manner of seconds he read it and looked back up at her.

"So…?"

'That can't be right" his face turned into a defensive one.

"What's so unbelievable?"

"Everything" Next thing she knew, she lying on the floor, her wrists pinned to the floor by Zuko's hands, and he was straddling her hips, his face inches away.

"Want me to prove you wrong?" he asked, and she could feel not only the heat coming off of him, but also the smell. Fighting the uncontrollable want to kiss him silly right then and there, she was able to put one rational thought together.

"And what brought all this on?" she asked

"I want to see if the book is right about water benders." His breath contained the same smell, but so much stronger. She just couldn't fight it anymore.

"Your wish is my command" she said in a sultry tone before capturing his lips with hers. The feeling she got was unimaginable and indescribable, so I will not waste time trying to describe to you the feeling she got. But one thing is for sure, she loved it. They kissed for god knows how long but after either a minute, a month, or a year, Zuko finally came up for air, before dipping right back down and this time taking things a bit farther. His lips opened, catching hers a bit clumsily, but she did not notice, instead she was concentrating on the feeling of his tongue dragging itself across the length of her bottom lip before proceeding to gently push its way inside of her mouth and caressing hers, encouraging it to do the same to his. After about another year, they separated for air and Zuko, in between hurried kisses, tried to speak.

"Are...You...Sure... You …want… to …unh… do…this?" he asked, a passionate grunt interjecting his sentence. All she said was yes, accompanied by a passionate moan as he seized the opportunity to place butterfly kisses down her neck and when he reached the place where her neck and shoulder connected, he paused before giving her an open-mouth kiss in that spot and sucking on that one inch of skin. She moaned and bent her head back allowing him more access, as he licked it over and over with his tongue, giving her a hickey when he was done. By now, Katara was beginning to feel a certain area in between her legs, making itself known. This feeling was new to her, but she nonetheless, enjoyed the aching feeling. It felt a bit swollen and sensitive, more than ready to be touched. Her memories took her way back when her gran-gran was telling her how babies were born and explained to her that this was simply a sexual arousal, and that men had it too. She had explained what it was like for men, and from that inescapable feeling that something big and long was poking her hip; she assumed that Zuko was just as aroused as she. A whimper escaped her lips as he unattached himself from her and instead sat upright, still straddling her hips, and form the view she got, she could see that either Zuko's pants had shrunk or Zuko got bigger because at the moment they looked unexplainably tight around his pelvic area with an outrageously huge lump stretching the fabric in the center, restricting him from showing his full length just yet.

"Are…are you positive that you want me to be your first?" _how could he ask such a question at a time like this,_ she thought. He should have figured out by now that she wasn't properly thinking at the moment, and simply acting on pure need.

"Well…?"

"Yes, oh god yes!" she said in a sultry voice pulling him back down. They continued making out for a few minutes before Zuko cupped her breast and flicked his thumb over her pert nipple, getting a throaty moan out of her. Once again drawing away from her, he smirked and said

"Then sit back and enjoy the ride"

Don't worry, the second chapter shall come, but only when I get 20 reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

On the last Episode of lemony Goodness..

"_Yes, oh god yes!" she said in a sultry voice pulling him back down. They continued making out for a few minutes before Zuko cupped her breast and flicked his thumb over her pert nipple, getting a throaty moan out of her. Once again drawing away from her, he smirked and said_

"_Then sit back and enjoy the ride"_

_Continuation…_

"'Sit back and enjoy the ride?'" said Katara, raising her eyebrow and giving him a humorous smirk.

"What's wrong with that?" Zuko looked puzzled.

"Well, it's even cheesier than 'be my forever girl'"

"Where in the world did you get that?"

"Oh shut up and kiss me!" That is what ended the conversation and started the fumbling battle of tongues. Zuko dominated her and began taking off both sets of clothes, aiming at his goal of seeing her fully naked.

"Mmph, Zuko!" she moaned as he fumbled to take off her breast wrappings. She watch amusedly as his frustration grew until he simply burned the "damn devil's spawn" as he called it, which made her laugh after the shock of having fire so close t her body. His eyes grew wide as he took in her body unconsciously bringing himself closer until finally, a breath away from the skin covering her breastbone, he breathlessly whispered

"Agni you're beautiful" a kiss followed, such a sweet kiss which made her eyes prickle with old held- back tears. She tried to cover it up by mustering the sexiest voice she could and saying

"Play with me "He smirked and took her breast in his well-trained hands, massaging him as he licked his lips. She gasped with pleasure as he lowered his lips onto one of her nipple swatting his tongue across it, dragging it around; it was quite sensory for Katara who couldn't help but moan a long moan which was interrupted much too short. Zuko stopped his ministrations and looked up at Katara's all too shocked face, her eyes bright and wide, her mouth opened just a tiny bit revealing simple a sliver of the inside of her mouth. But even through the (in Zuko's opinion) unbearably cute face, there was horror.

"What's up with you Katara did you not like that?"

But froze instantly after the words left his mouth, his face mirroring hers at the spine- tingling horror of the sound of Aang's voice as he said

"Nah, I don't feel like it Sokka I think I'm going to find Katara instead" Zuko looked at Katara before whispering in a voice that was an octave too high "Oh shit"

A/N sorry bout the long wait me computer's word broke AGAIN!! So I finally got the latest version and it works amazing so… yeah! PLEASE REVIEW

Skull. Fang. OUT!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N -Sorry for the wait. That is all I can say. And I know this chapter is really short, but I am working on the rest and I will have it up soon, and just so you know, the next chapter shall be the last, and I probably will not be writing fanfics anymore.

**IMPORTANT**

**In the story**

'_italicized' _means her brain is speaking (you will know what I mean when you read the story

'regular' Are Katara's thoughts.

* * *

Fire, she was on fire. She had to be on fire! It was physically impossible to be this hot, especially when it was most likely negative something degrees outside. The ague inducing weather had the Gaang digging around for extra blankets, and yet hers were lying discarded and forgotten on the floor next to her bed, being deposited there about an hour ago. While the human whom they were supposed to cover lay on her bed, splayed out as if she was a bird that had flew into a window not realizing it was closed. A frustrated groan escaped the water bender in question's lips as she turned in bed, attempting to lie on her stomach. Even though her goal was met, her current position on the floor was not what she had in mind. Another groan escaped her lips, sending a village of dust bunnies fleeing for their lives. Moving her head so that it was resting on her chin, she contemplated her current position.

'Why am I so hot anyway_?'_

'_I don't know!' _replied her brain, lying horribly. Of course she knew why she was so hot. It had been about four weeks since she and Zuko had discovered that book, and to this day Katara was still grateful that Zuko had been able to escape out the window while she put her clothes on in the nick of time. The one thing she wasn't grateful for was that she and Zuko are now unspeakably awkward around each other, and had not spoken a single word regarding their little adventure. And man, she _really _wanted to speak to him again, because lately she had been noticing Zuko in much different ways than just what a better person he had become, she noticed how sculpted his muscles were, how perfect his chest was, how remarkably handsome his face was, how tempting his lips looked, how hot his butt was… Yes, that's right, oh-so-motherly Katara was thinking about Zuko's butt during meals, chores, bending practice, and yes, at night as well. But what could she say? Zuko and his actions that one time had aroused the 'inner woman' that Gran-Gran had tried to tell her about. And damn that inner woman wanted him! When she would look at his butt, the inner woman boxed with her lungs, making it impossible to breathe, and whenever she would think about the book adventure, her mind would wander, creating its own ending to the adventure if Aang hadn't walked in. Hauling herself off of the floor was hard with such a heavy internal conflict.

'_The first step is always to state the problem' _

'Damn brain, why does it have to be so smart'

'_Because if I wasn't smart, then who would be sitting here in your head being your personal psychiatrist?'_

'Idunno, my appendix?_'_

'_oh forget it, back to what I was saying, why are you so conflicted about this, when it was simply a heated moment'_

'Yeah, say that to my vagina'

'_Come on, let's be serious here'_

'Fine, maybe it's cause I enjoyed it'

'_So, what's so bad about exploring your sexuality?'_

'Nothing, except the fact that I explored my sexuality with Zuko, I mean, shouldn't I do that kind of stuff with Aang?'

'_Technically, you should… but would you be able to do that, or even want to?'_

'No and no. He's just too young and innocent and happy and effervescent, if he had walked in on Zuko and I… well, you know….trying to do it, he probably would have thought it was some fun game or something.'

'_You're right he is too young and innocent, but you are a young adult who is ready to face the world, yet, he is holding you back.'_

Katara sighed as she realized how damn right her brain was, and how she and Aang were not the perfect couple they thought they were. It was definitely a hard reality for her, especially when it all seemed so simple in her mind, Aang + Katara = happiness, with that the world was round.

'_Yeah, well not anymore toots!'_

'Don't call me toots.'

'_Fine but think about it, you need to replace Aang with someone who will give you no restrictions, someone who you can live life with, right?'_

'Right…'

'_So who have you lived life with…?'_

'…Sokka?'

'_Hell no, girl! I don't mean literal life, I mean life life!'_

'I don't see where you're going with this'

'_Come on, who convinced you to step up and take revenge on your mother's death, who was about to have sex with you in a moment's notice?'_

'Zuko'

'_Exactly, and while you were doing this, did you have fun? Did you feel a rush you have never felt before?'_

'Yes....'

'_So how can you not see it yet? Zuko is perfect for you, Zuko is the very definition of not thinking and instead, doing, which is the pure essence of living life to the fullest! So what do you think you should do?'_

'…I should…talk to him?'

'_YES!'_

Her head lifted off of her wrist like a meerkat's while on the lookout, and realization dawned on her face. It started with a drastic lifting of the eyebrows, followed by the shape of her mouth changing from a surprised 'o' to a beaming smile, and then a twinkle in her eye set off the finale.

'You are so so so so RIGHT!'

'_Oh, I know.'_

'You're absolutely fantastic!'

And that thought set off a fatuous victory dance around her room, followed by a ten-minute session of jumping on her bead, an attempt at break-dancing, and seriously contemplating jumping off a cliff to see if she could fly. But allas, no cliffs were jumped off of and as soon as the adrenaline left her body, she found herself standing in front of the mirror with a theatrically serious look on her face.

'All right, all jokes set aside; I will talk to him… tomorrow!'

'_You go girl!'_

And an exaggerated slamming of the fist against the painful wood board of her nightstand made the thought final.


	4. Chapter 4

That morning Katara opened her eyes and for once she felt… fresh, confident, and ready, ready for the day. She went through her morning routine calmly, slowly, and left her bedroom calmly, slowly. Though she made her way down the hall with her head held high, like a lioness bringing home a kill that was sure to reap encomium.

There was no other sound than the sough of her feet and the sound of her breathing, which today sounded as if she was listening through a dream.

She felt so good, so lively, and so puissant, that she knew from the very darkest corner of her soul that today was going to be epic.

She stopped once she made her way into a small side courtyard which at this time of day had an amazing view of the sun.

'_Perfect timing'_ she thought to herself, took one last look at the rising sun, then continued up a flight of aged stairs, through a narrow hallway, past the air ball field, up a spiral staircase, and then there she was. At the beginning of a hall way which would lead her to a flat area with marble floors and nothing but walls, not even a ceiling, perfect for a fire bender.

A deep breath inward and she began, right foot, left foot the time it took to interchange the two was unbearable. Her heart began to quicken, and her breath suffered. But she remained calm even as she began hearing the unmistakable sound of fire being hurled through the air.

Right foot

Left foot

The sounds became louder until finally he came into her view.

His back was turned towards her as he was going through basic fire bending moves, then suddenly he stopped, and for a second Katara thought that he was about to turn around, but he didn't, instead his arms crossed in front of him and he pulled his shirt over his head, and threw it to the ground. Revealing beautiful toned skin, tightly encasing the muscles that Zuko worked ever so hard for. When his shoulder blades moved they left behind a perfect sequenced of muscle spasms. Paired with the fire that he resumed bending, it was a breath-taking image, especially to a hormonal teen like Katara. She stuck her right foot out and opened her mouth to call to him. But instead she turned in the opposite direction and proceeded to tip toe as quietly and hurriedly as she could back to her bed chambers, in which she let out a breath that she had been holding for a long time, collapsed on her bed and began cursing this horrible, awful day. While Zuko stood, puzzled , thinking he had heard someone, but in the end dismissed the sound as a creature of the wind.


End file.
